


Risks

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Your Heart Is A Witness [2]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bravely Default Spoilers, Bravely Second Spoilers, Bravely Ship Week Fall 2018, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Masquerade, Relationship Discussions, takes place post Bravely Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Kamiizumi and DeRosa’s relationship brings about risks. One of those risks rears its head during a masquerade party, of all times, but thankfully they have others that help them out.





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Bravely Ship Week, Day 2, running from October 31st to November 6th 2018! I’m going with the prompt of Masquerade, ‘cause why not? XD
> 
> Also please note: I did not expect it to take as long as it did. Not at all. I kept trying to finish it, but Kamiizumi and DeRosa forced me to expand this further.
> 
> Warning: Takes place post-Bravely Second, a follow-up to “Enticed,” DeRosaxKamiizumi, heavy Bravely Default spoilers, some light Bravely Second spoilers.

" _Someone's_ looking beautiful tonight."

Kamiizumi looked to the Red Mage, who smiled back at him. Normally, Fiore DeRosa was in his Red Mage attire, like how Kamiizumi was in his usual Swordmaster attire, which made sense given they were Asterisk Bearers.

But not tonight.

Tonight, they had a masquerade party to attend. Hosted by the Grand Marshal herself, Edea Lee, this was a special event to once again highlight the peace made between the Duchy and the Orthodoxy. Not that absolutely everyone would go, of course (such as Barbarossa, who always claimed that the fancy parties had the worst drinks), but quite a few people would.

And a masquerade party meant dressing up.

"Thank you, Fiore." Kamiizumi smiled. "You look good, too."

He heard the other chuckle, watched DeRosa adjust his own coat. "Look in the mirror. You really are stunning tonight…"

Kamiizumi gazed down at the attire he wore—not a kimono, but close enough. Lace covered him from shoulders down, olive skin peeking through the thinner areas, more particularly his shoulders and arms as well as the lower half of the tulle skirt-like trousers. After pulling on a black plush shrug, his upper half was appropriately covered for the cold weather of Eternia. Turning around, looking in a mirror, he took in the sight of the heeled boots, also black and lacy but with some diamonds (fake ones of course, Kamiizumi knew he was not that rich) embedded on them. It was not attire he'd usually wear, ever, but he wore it this time. He knew he wore it well.

"Nobutsuna," he heard DeRosa murmur behind him, "Where's your mask?"

Kamiizumi smiled, turning his head to face the Red Mage, holding up a matching, lacy black mask that was, also encrusted with a few fake diamonds to trace where the eyes were. "Right here. I just thought I'd take moment to see myself before I put it on. Before I," He paused, searching for the words then finished, "put on a different me."

Fiore smiled, and it nearly turned to a smirk as he walked towards him, before encircling an arm around the Swordmaster's waist, chest pressed up against the older man's back. The Swordmaster found himself inhaling deeply, but his breath shuddered at the exhale. The Red Mage chuckled, kissing the side of Kamiizumi's neck, then his jawline.

"I think every sort of you is lovely. Even," he pointed at the mirror in front of them, Kamiizumi turning his head to look at it. Fiore gazed at his lover's flushed reflection, before finishing, "this one."

It was DeRosa's suggestion that he attend the night's event in this attire. Kamiizumi never really thought himself a man of anything extravagant, honestly, but a little encouragement from the Red Mage to try something so risque made him feel flattered. If there was something that did attract him to Fiore, it was that unabashed effort to go all out without fear of judgement, or insecurity. Wasn't that effort, after all, what helped him cement the love they had together right now?

Kamiizumi looked to towards Fiore—red hair perfectly coiffed, eyeliner perfectly applied (and was that some smoky eyeshadow around his eyes, too?)—before kissing the man's jawline. "...Thank you. I don't think I could've put myself into this attire, if it wasn't for you." That was too true, and he knew it.

DeRosa chuckled, turned his head to kiss at the other's jawline, then the corner of his lips, before letting those kisses saunter down. "I'm glad to be the one to do it, then."

The Swordmaster let a hum escape him as he felt DeRosa's kiss trail to his neck. "Don't give me a hickey already, Fiore. We haven't even left the house yet..."

"Maybe I should." DeRosa supplied, leaning his head on the other's shoulder and gazing into the mirror, trying to give him innocent wide eyes. "Maybe everyone will see, then, that you're with me."

"Fiore," Kamiizumi murmured, letting the younger man do so, "Everyone already knows that I'm with you. They don't need hickeys to prove it."

"They seem pretty stubborn about the notion of us being together." The other asserted. "Come on, how about one? I can get you a choker to cover it after if you want."

The Swordmaster's eyes widened as he turned his face towards him. "You have a choker for me?"

DeRosa chuckled, gazing right back at him. "One that'll perfectly match your outfit, I promise."

"As long as the choker can fully cover it, Fiore, go ahead."

It was very much  _like_  Fiore, to mark the Swordmaster's neck. A little biting at his neck was common in their relationship, and knowing that made Kamiizumi want to blush at times. He didn't expect what they had between each other to get so physical (though maybe, on second thought, he  _should_  have expected that the moment they started getting physical in the first place, even before falling in love came into the question).

Another nip at his neck took him out of his thoughts, just before the lace covered it. On the center of the choker, he noticed that there was a glittery jewel there, too—one in the shape of a clear crystal rose. In the light, it sparkled in hues of a red, then white, and then a few flecks of greenish-gold. Raising a hand to his neck, he ran fingertips over it as he heard his lover speak again.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?" The Swordmaster repeated. He paused, then turned fully towards Fiore, feeling himself smile. "I do. Thank you."

"Makes you look like a cat, honestly." DeRosa laughed, but then Kamiizumi chose that moment to put the mask over his own face.  _"Very_  nice."

Kamiizumi responded to that with a kiss. "What does that make  _you?"_

"I don't know~" Fiore smiled, then looked Kamiizumi in the eyes. "Perhaps we'll figure that tonight, hm~?"

Kamiizumi chuckled, before kissing his cheek. "Perhaps so."

* * *

 

_"Presenting...Red Mage Fiore DeRosa, and Swordmaster Nobutsuna Kamiizumi!"_

As the doors to Central Command's ballroom opened, the new lower lighting hitting them, DeRosa smiled, his hand still holding Kamiizumi's own. He felt the older man squeeze his hand a bit, and he squeezed back in reassurance. The Red Mage heard the low whispers of some people as he led Kamiizumi down the main stairs, just before he easily picked up on a specific whisper.

"Oh my god," Mephilia whispered to Einheria, as the two men initially passed them, " _It's true."_

He knew what she meant. He ignored it. No way was he letting the Venus Sisters ruin their night together, not even when Artemia Venus shot the two men a distant glare.

If they did, he was going to be pissed. Probably upset, but definitely pissed.  _Especially_ if they hurt Nobutsuna.

* * *

 

After the partygoers were at least half-distracted by the next people arriving, which were Magnolia Arch and her fiance Yew Geneolgia, Kamiizumi still found it hard not to look away from as many people as possible. "Half of everyone is looking at us, Fiore."

"Nonsense, Nobutsuna." Fiore smiled, before kissing the Swordmaster on the cheek for all to see. "They're just staring at me. I'm wearing white to a fucking masquerade, after all."

It was true. DeRosa deliberately dressed himself in a white tux, with bits of red showing through the kerchief sticking out of one coat pocket, the red cravat around his neck, as well as the fully red, lace mask covering his eyes. It was odd, given how he usually wore a combination of red and blue, but he thought it had some flair. Clearly, some people thought otherwise, given Nikolai Nikolanikov's awkward staring from nearby. Kamiizumi himself thought it was slightly ridiculous, but dramatic—just like DeRosa to wear this, honestly.

The Swordmaster laughed, despite himself, and he kissed the Red Mage on the cheek in return as the two finished descending down the stairway, onto the main floor. He noticed some people taking a few steps back from them, but Kamiizumi didn't want to care for once, even if half his instinct told him to. He just wanted to spend tonight with his lover, together, and he wasn't going to let the others not welcoming them stop them from enjoying the festivities.

He noticed Praline nearby, with Kikyo and Jackal. The Performer was dressed in one of her frilly gowns, but the frills were subdued to give her a lengthier, and arguably more mature, silhouette. A bunny-ear-shaped mask covered the upper half of her face. The Ninja wasn't in a gown, going for a tux instead, with a black mask covering the left half of her face, and even the Jackal was dressed in a suit, which was a strange look for him but not the worst thing he could ever wear, even having one of those robber-types of masks over his eyes (though it barely did anything to conceal what he really looked like).

"Hey, Swordmaster!" Praline waved, Kamiizumi and Fiore approaching them. Her nose scrunched at seeing the Red Mage, but she gave the man a nod. "Oh, uh...hey, DeRosa..."

"Good evening." DeRosa crooned, chuckling a bit. "I trust you all are well, tonight?"

"Yeah, it's fine I guess." Jackal shrugged, looking around. "Didn't expect this place to be all fancy-schmancy."

Kikyo had her eyes on Kamiizumi's rather revealing outfit (or at least revealing for the Swordmaster to wear, compared to his usual attire). "You..."

"Does it look good?" The Swordmaster asked, swallowing as he looked to her. "Fiore thought that it might be a nice change for me to wear something different."

"Uh well," Praline looked Kamiizumi up and down once, then twice, then a third time, "You two look, uh...great, despite everything!"

"Despite everything?" DeRosa cut in, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Uhh...well..." The Performer looked around to see people glaring from a distance, as well as others whispering to each other, "A lot of people heard about you, Swordmaster, arguing with the new Grand Marshal about you and the Red Mage. So...yeah."

The Swordmaster felt his own face crumble at that. "And Edea's the one hosting this party."

"Yeah. That too."

The Ninja sighed, frowning. "Iunderstandwhytheywouldbemad butIalsothinkthat'snotright atall."

"Thank you, Kikyo. That is appreciated."

"I'm gonna go get some punch." Jackal finally spoke up, backing up a bit. "I'll be back."

"Hey, Jackie! Wait up!" Praline rushed off after him, and Kikyo paused, watching the two go. She then turned to Kamiizumi, offering him a soft smile.

"Youarewelcome, Swordmaster." A pause, then—she locked her gaze with his. "IfyouneedmetocoverforeitheryouortheRedMage, feelfreetoaskmeorPraline."

The Swordmaster felt a bit touched by that. He knew that Kikyo did not know DeRosa personally, nor did she have to do something like this for him and his lover.

"...Thanks, Kikyo."

Kikyo nodded once more, before excusing herself to go after Jackal and Praline, to make sure they didn't cause any accidental chaos.

DeRosa turned to fully face the Swordmaster, running a hand through his own hair before speaking. "How about we dance, Nobutsuna? What's a masquerade without some, after all?"

"Dance?" The Swordmaster faltered, looking into the other's grey eyes. "I hardly know how to dance, to be honest."

"I know. I remember." DeRosa chuckled, taking Kamiizumi's hands in his. "Is it...eighteen years ago, now? We had that big party after we all conquered Eternia together. You stayed at the sides and watched Braev dance with Mahzer. And tonight, we'll be the ones dancing."

The Swordmaster swallowed. "I really can't dance."

DeRosa squeezed his hands, smiling faintly still. "I can teach you."

"You swear?"

"I swear." DeRosa still held his hands, before dramatically getting on a knee as if proposing to him. "Will you, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, dance with Old Red here and now? I solemnly swear to teach you dancing, lest my own feet burn in hell if I fail."

"Well, if that's the case..." The Swordmaster paused, before squeezing DeRosa's hands, lifting one of them to kiss the back of it, "I accept your proposal, Fiore DeRosa."

He let the Red Mage lay a hand over his lower back while escorting him to the main part of the floor where everyone was dancing. Being careful not to bump into anyone they passed, the Swordmaster mulled over DeRosa's hand on his back more than anything, and what it signaled. Possession, perhaps. The touch of a lover was a definite thing. Every touch and bit of closeness he had with the younger man made it clearer that he was DeRosa's lover. One might think of it as shallowly of him as one's possession (especially given _who_  he was romantic with), but Kamiizumi knew it was more than that (even if others might disagree and believe he was being used).

 _So what if they didn't understand?_  As he moved to face DeRosa, letting the man place his hands where they needed to be placed for their waltz, he figured that he'd do two things.

One: Show the world tonight that he and DeRosa were  _genuinely_  lovers, and that no one was going to stop them no matter how much they protested.

Two: If they didn't believe him by the end of this dance,  _dip DeRosa and kiss him on the lips._  The Red Mage was theatrical enough to love that kind of thing, anyway, so he'd totally go with it.

* * *

 

DeRosa smiled as he danced with Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. He spotted Edea from the corner of his eye, seeing her frown, and he was tempted to rub it in with a smirk, but he decided to focus his attention on Nobutsuna instead and make sure he didn't step on his foot or something. Sure, the Swordmaster was a bit rusty, having never really done this before, but it wasn't like he was a bad dancer. A bit stiff (Crystals, he needed to relax more) but otherwise fine. Perhaps a little more practice would let him, well, let loose a bit more (like how he did in bed over time, during all their times of making out and beyond).

Even if Nobutsuna Kamiizumi wouldn't be caught dead otherwise in his lacy black outfit, with the glittery, diamond-like jewels attached, DeRosa thought he looked stunning. He gently lifted a hand to cup Kamiizumi's cheek, and he saw the older man lean into the touch a bit...just before he stumbled a bit in footing.

"Oh!" DeRosa chuckled, maneuvering himself so that he caught the other, before they resumed their waltz. "Too close, hm?"

"Perhaps." Kamiizumi smiled. He then paused, as the two kept dancing, before speaking once more. "Do you mind if I dip you?"

 _Daring despite not being much of a dancer?_   _I like it_. "Go for it. Do it!"

Kamiizumi dipped him. That he expected.

He did  _not_ expect the Swordmaster to kiss him full on the lips while doing so, though.

The Red Mage nearly sputtered, chuckling a bit into the kiss before kissing him back, purring. He heard Kamiizumi groan in that kiss, just audible enough for others to potentially notice, but DeRosa didn't care about the attention they might be bringing to themselves right now.

 _Crystals, that kiss was delicious,_  and it reminded him how physically passionate they were (and still are, honestly). He wanted more.

"Do it again," He breathed, just as Kamiizumi helped him straighten, the two now resuming proper footwork. "Crystals,  _Tsuna—"_

Kamiizumi chuckled, but DeRosa knew it was lower than usual.

"Don't worry." The Swordmaster murmured, grey eyes gazing into his own. "I'd gladly do that again for you,  _anytime."_

The music ended before they could, as the musicians were taking a brief break. Kamiizumi looked a bit disappointed at that realization, but the Red Mage reassured him, taking the older man's arm in his and leading him off the dance floor, that maybe they could do it again during the next dance when the music came back.

"Are you enjoying yourself, dear?"

The Swordmaster offered him a smile. Even with the mask on, he could tell the other's eyes softened a bit.

"How about I go get you a drink?" DeRosa suggested.

Kamiizumi nodded. "I'll stay here and wait." Before DeRosa could leave, Kamiizumi pulled him in for a kiss  _(mm, very nice~)_  and broke it, smiling a bit wider now. "I won't dance with anyone but you this evening. Promise."

The Red Mage smiled back at him, before moving through the crowd to get a drink...

Completely missing the Valkyrie passing him by and going right up to the Swordmaster.

* * *

 

"So, it's true."

Kamiizumi whirled around to see one of his former pupils, the Valkyrie Einheria. She wore a swan-inspired outfit, given the feathery, white attire she wore. It was hard to tell whether she wore a dress or a suit, due to all the feathers obscuring the shape of it, but he had a feeling she didn't come up to him just to compliment his outfit or compare hers to his.

Her feathery, matching mask, however, did nothing to hide the disgust in her eyes.

"Einheria." The Swordmaster swallowed, pushing a few strands of dark hair out of his own face. "What are you talking about, exactly?"

She gave him a look. "You don't have to act coy about it, Swordmaster. You're dating DeRosa."

She almost spat the name, but didn't. He knew of what happened between her, her sisters, and DeRosa from all those years ago. He knew if there was anyone she would never trust, ever, it would be DeRosa.

And now he was dating none other than DeRosa himself. No wonder Einheria was mad.

Kamiizumi crossed his arms, not because he was cold or feeling defensive, but because he suddenly felt a nakedness he didn't want. All hopes of kissing Fiore on the dance floor vanished. "Are you disappointed?"

Einheria frowned, staring down the Swordmaster in his outfit. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed to find out you were courting him."

He inhaled sharply. "Einheria—"

"I know you mean well, and I'd like to hope he's changed, but I cannot trust him. Not after what he made me and my sisters do, and what he put us through. It still hurts me to even see him, let alone with you. And I imagine I'm not the only disappointed, either."

"I know Edea's disappointed. But..."

"And not just that," The Valkyrie cut in, looking up and into his eyes, "Seeing you like...this," She pointed to his outfit, "Just reminds me of all the times DeRosa brought all his soon-to-be victims down to his lab. He chose that outfit, didn't he?"

Kamiizumi's felt a little sick, in his gut, to hear her paralleling his dress up to all the innocent strangers DeRosa ever hurt. "Einheria, this is a festive night. Do we need to talk about this now?"

"I can't do this, Swordmaster. I can't just stand by and watch you be with him. I know there's a thing called moving on, and I want to, but I can't."

"Then be civil when doing general interactions. Give us that courtesy, at least."

"It would be beneath me to, Swordmaster."

 _"Really,_  Einheria?" Kamiizumi wasn't going to let her get away with that. "Is it not unjust to be civil to anyone, whether you get along with them or not? I thought I taught you better than that."

"You're dating a man," Einheria started, voice raising, "Who liquified innocent women and would've done the same to Edea!"

"Einheria—"

"You're dating a  _monster,_  Swordmaster! Can't you see that?"

"Fiore is not a monster!"

"That's what they  _all_  said," she spat, "After he  _used_ them!"

* * *

 

DeRosa could hear them fighting at a distance, and he hesitated in his footsteps towards them.

He knew he could walk up to Einheria, mouth her off and maybe give her a Thunder for it. But at the same time, this was Kamiizumi's own former pupil, someone he personally had a connection with, and he wasn't sure if showing up and mouthing her off would just make things worse for everyone involved.

Before he could make a decision, that was when Einheria said it.

A  **monster.**  His crimes laid out, in word of mouth.

He could feel the others' eyes narrowing, glaring at him through his suit, mask and skin, and he stiffened, jaw clenching.

With a sharp exhale, he smashed both glasses of wine onto the ground, before turning on his heel and leaving the ballroom without anyone stopping him.

* * *

 

"That's enough, Einheria." The Swordmaster forced himself to keep calm, despite the hammering of his heart. He knew that yelling wasn't going to help the situation. He needed to get away from Einheria, and get Fiore away from her too. "We can discuss this at a better time—at a time where we won't have festivities being potentially ruined, and in private. Is that understood, my former disciple?"

The Valkyrie stiffened, realizing only now that there were people watching, and she slowly nodded. "Understood, Swordmaster. My apologies."

He knew, from the undercurrents of her tense voice, that she wasn't really that sorry. He watched her leave his sight, departing into the crowd of others gathered at the masquerade.

"Swordmaster?" Kamiizumi turned to see a concerned Praline and Kikyo approach him. "Are you okay?"

The Swordmaster shook his head, adjusting his mask so it wouldn't slide off his face and reveal the tears he hid. "No. I'm not. Do either of you know where Fiore is? I think it's best he and I took our leave."

"Healreadyleft." Kikyo pointed out. "Twominutesago."

Kamiizumi raced through the ballroom, pushing past everyone he could find, and left before anyone could stop him. The mutterings and whispers of "shameful" and "disappointed" reached his ears, but he refused to let them hinder him.

However, the sound of Praline yelling, "HEY, EINHERIA! LEAVE SWORDMASTER KAMIIZUMI ALONE!" made him smile just a little bit.

Everything blurred around him, but cleared up, as he ended up in the wintry (and definitely chilly) courtyard, just outside the ballroom.

"Fiore?"

No response. The Swordmaster's jaw clenched, and not because of the cold.

_"Fiore DeRosa!"_

"I'm here."

Kamiizumi turned to his left to see DeRosa. His hair looked a bit less perfectly coiffed than earlier, and his mask was off. His eyes looked slightly reddened, as well as his nose, and it was hard to tell if he was cold or if he just cried his eyes out.

"I don't expect Einheria to forgive me, or her sisters." DeRosa stated, swallowing. "But…I wasn't expecting them to take it out on you so badly."

The Swordmaster sighed. "Fiore—"

"I should have stepped in there and told her off, instead of running off. I'm sorry I didn't defend you."

Kamiizumi pulled the still-shivering younger man into his arms, holding him tight to his chest. He thought, from the way the other trembled against him, that he might be crying, but it also occured to him that he might be shivering, too. The Swordmaster took off his shrug, pulling it over DeRosa's shoulders quickly.

"I...forgive you. And I don't blame you for wanting to step out. She said a lot of bad things about you."

"Bad things that are true, though. It's just—" DeRosa shook his head, still half-burying himself in Kamiizumi's embrace,  _"All of us_  made some sort of change, right? What happened to forgive, forget? Everyone almost always conveniently forgets your crimes, and but they all still remember  _mine_. I'm envious of that, I admit. It's not fair."

Kamiizumi just hugged him tighter, closing his eyes. "I know it's not fair. I know it's not."

Time did not heal all wounds, or at least that was what the Swordmaster thought. Before he could say anything else, however, both men overheard the sound of Praline yelling.

"You know what, Einheria?! I get it, you're hurt, but you can't just dictate his love life! Why do you have to be so rude!?"

Moments later, both men witnessed Praline a la Mode being dragged into the courtyard by a worried Konoe Kikyo and a somewhat freaked out Jackal (who also carried her mask with him in one hand).

"I never knew Einheria could be so mean!" Praline continued hissing, wriggling around in the Ninja and Thief's hold. "What kind of person disses someone just because they happen to date someone they hate? I wanna just sing her eardrums out!"

"To be fair," DeRosa sighed, looking to the clearly miffed Performer, "She's more than justified, given everything that did happen between her, her sisters, and me."

"But you changed. You just mentioned that earlier." Kamiizumi managed, looking to him and making eye contact with him. "We all know that. The fact that my former pupil verbally attacked you now is..."

"Uncalled for? I don't know." The Red Mage sighed, running a hand through his no-longer slicked back hair. "Either way, I don't think I'm going back into that party. Not like this."

"They don't have good alcohol anyway." Jackal managed, groaning. "They never have the good stuff at these shitty parties!"

"Ithinkthere's abarorclubbackintheactualtown." Kikyo managed, and everyone looked to her. The Ninja shrugged, before suggesting, "Whydon'twealljustspendtherestoftonightthere, onourownterms?"

"I would love a drink right now." The Red Mage muttered. "Nobutsuna...?"

"I'll be the sober one dragging you home." Kamiizumi reassured him. "Promise."

"I love you. I promise."

Praline "awwwwed" at that, and even Kikyo cracked a small grin. Jackal rolled his eyes a little, but he didn't make any crude comments or tell them to get a room, so Kamiizumi appreciated that (and he was sure Fiore did, too).

* * *

 

" _Heyyyyy!_  Bartender! One more round, please!"

"No more for Praline." Kamiizumi quickly cut in, looking to the bartender. "Just get her some water, please. Same with Kikyo. I think both of them are already on the verge of drunkenness."

The bartender took one good look at Konoe Kikyo, who had dark red cheeks, and Praline, who excessively giggled more than usual, before nodding and going to get the two some water. Jackal himself went straight for a bottle of whiskey.

They weren't the only Asterisk Bearers that were at the bar, though. One Hayreddin Barbarossa happened to be there too, as the man never really liked going to absolutely fancy parties if he didn't have to.

"So," Barbarossa groaned, shaking his head, "They didn't have the good stuff?"

Jackal huffed, taking off his mask and tossing it onto the table he shared with the others. "They never fucking do, Barbarossa. Get used to it."

"The people weren't so friendly, either." DeRosa muttered, shrugging before downing the last of his wine. "I don't blame them, though."

Kamiizumi had a good feeling why people liked frequenting the bar, now. Bitching about stubborn people did feel somewhat better and easier once you had alcohol in your system, to let loose. Not that Kamiizumi himself would start drinking, of course. He just sipped his third glass of water this evening, instead.

"I'll be right back," DeRosa managed, standing. "Need to use the men's room. I'll pay afterwards if we're all done, promise."

As he strode off, Kamiizumi looked to Barbarossa, who simply chuckled. "So, Swordmaster…wasn't really expectin' you and him to get together, honestly, but I'm just glad yer happy."

"I wasn't expecting it either," The Swordmaster confessed, putting his glass down. "He and I have been together for a few months, now. And I know he seems like the last person to ever get together with me, but…I  _do_  love him."

Saying those last four words made his own heart almost skip a beat.

Barbarossa simply cracked a smile and took another swig of his vodka. "Good. 'Cause that's what matters most."

Kamiizumi smiled. It was…good, knowing that the Black Blades (minus one Qada and plus one Thief Jackal) had his and DeRosa's backs in a way. They might be some of the few people that would at least tolerate him and DeRosa together, and he knew he couldn't be choosy about who would support him. They were entitled to their own opinions, after all (even if said opinions could be hurtful).

Things would never be the same as long as they were together, would it? That was what Kamiizumi realized.

But, at the same time, he was grateful. Grateful to be in love with the Red Mage, and grateful for those that still remained friendly or at least civil towards the both of them being together.

That was something he swore to never take for granted.

* * *

 

"Tsuna. DeRosa."

"Geist." Kamiizumi smiled lightly as he and DeRosa stepped into the house. They'd asked the Exorcist in advance about looking after Minette, Bismarck and Tsubaki while they went to the masquerade (as it was a strictly adults-only sort of function). Geist, willing to not go to the party, accepted on the condition that Revenant could come and have a sleepover with Minette. "I hope you had a good night?"

"Minette was her usual self, and same with Rev. The cats were also better than expected." The Exorcist stood up from where he'd been sitting, reading a book. "They're all asleep."

"Thank you for looking after them." The Swordmaster smiled lightly at him. Geist nodded once, before looking to DeRosa, then Kamiizumi, before he spoke.

"How was...your evening?"

"Somewhat shitty, no thanks to Einheria, but it got better at the end." The Red Mage shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Kamiizumi kissed DeRosa's forehead. "I'll join you in bed soon. How about you clean up? I'll finish up things with Geist here."

DeRosa kissed him on the cheek. "Okay."

Geist and Kamiizumi waited for the Red Mage to leave the kitchen, the bedroom door shutting further down the hall, before Geist sighed.

"I'm guessing the party didn't go as well as hoped?"

Kamiizumi shook his head. "No. I got in an argument with my former pupil and it left a sour taste for both me and Firoe. Praline, Jackal and Kikyo were nice enough to accompany the two of us to the bar when we left afterwards, though. Most of us ended up drinking. Barbarossa happened to be there so it was...nice, to have their company."

"I see." Geist paused, stretching his arms behind his mask, before speaking. "Well, if you ever need help…you can ask me, too. And more than just babysitting Minette as well, though I don't mind doing that."

The Swordmaster blinked. "Geist…?"

"To be honest," The Exorcist managed, red eyes looking into Kamiizumi's grey ones as he lowered his arms to his sides, "I don't know all of you from the Duchy very well. And I've heard of all of what you've done, or a summary of it. But I don't think I can judge much, given  _my_ own past actions. People change—but I also think they're capable of changing for the better." He looked down at himself, before looking up at the other, chuckling faintly. "I don't know where I'd be if _I_  didn't try."

Kamiizumi gently placed a hand on Geist's shoulder, maintaining the eye contact. "Thank you, for understanding."

"You're welcome." Kamiizumi let go of him, before Geist sighed. "I'll go get some sleep soon in the guest room. I think you should be with your love."

* * *

 

DeRosa laid on the bed in Kamiizumi's room. Sure, he technically had his own room in this house and all since moving in, but he didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight. The Red Mage stripped down while alone in the room, curling up in the blankets on the bed as he waited for Kamiizumi to come in.

The bedroom door opened, and he looked up to see Kamiizumi, who took off his mask. Tired, weary grey eyes gazed at DeRosa's own, and the Swordmaster offered him a smile, closing the door behind him quietly.

"Geist is going to sleep soon. It'll be okay." The Swordmaster gently placed his mask on the dresser, before taking off his lacy attire. DeRosa watched, not taking his gaze off the Swordmaster's now-exposed skin, but then Kamiizumi paused, wrapping himself in a light yukata before looking to him again. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Well…a little." DeRosa ran a hand through his own red hair, grimacing a bit at the oiliness. He'd wash it in the morning, he figured. He was too tired to do it now. As Kamiizumi got into the bed beside him, a hand resting on his lower back and tracing circles into it, the Red Mage sighed and leaned into the other's touch. "It's because of me being with you that people are like this towards you, and…it just hurts me to know that it's because of me that people turn against you. It's not fair."

"I know it's unfortunate." Kamiizumi leaned back against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes for a moment. He kept rubbing circles into the other's back as he kept talking. "But…at the same time, I'm happy. Not because of being discriminated against, but because I get to love you. And that…you love me back. You're not who I expected to love, but…"

"Not who you expected?" A grim laugh escaped the Red Mage. "Yeah, I can see why."

"Fiore." Kamiizumi sat up, looking him in the eyes, and DeRosa fell silent. "If there's anything that you've shown me, through the two of us being together, even before we started being genuinely romantic, it's that anything I do will be risky. Even romancing you. But…I don't mind those risks. Not as much as I used to. It's…easier, and better, going through them with you because I know I'm with you."

The Red Mage felt something, but he wasn't sure what it was at first. Appreciation? Felt…touched, in a figurative way? Probably both. Without saying anything, he leaned forwards, kissing the Swordmaster. He felt the other's hand cup his face as he kissed him back, and DeRosa smiled.

Despite a disastrous party, at least tonight would end on a sweet note for them both. And DeRosa truly, genuinely, appreciated that.


End file.
